thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447
After about an hour of more training we get some visitor. Judging by their eyes they are mutants. The first to come straight to us with a big smile on her face is a pretty girl about my age. Behind her there are one more girl with dark skin and two boys that look like they jumped out of a fashion magazine. All three of them seem to be older than Scott and not interested at all in talking to us. "Hi!! It's so nice to finally meet some new people!" The pretty girl says, "My name is Alexandria but people call me Andria." We all shake hands and introduce ourselves and I'm more than grateful when she doesn't ask Cole why he is here even though he is not a mutant. I like this girl even though I just met her but I can see Kas is not very thrilled. Seeing that the other mutants don't feel like making a move towards us Andria decides to do the introductions herself. "The other girl is Susie. She is a little shy don't mind her. The boys are Gabriel" she points at the dark haired one, "and Raphael." she points at the blond one. "I know probably no one told you yet, since the guy in charge is not here at the moment to inform you about it, but we actually have a schedule." she says to Scott acknowledging him as the "unofficial leader" of our group. "We wake up at 7, eat breakfast, train till 11, do our chores for the day, eat and train some more till 5. Afterwards you are free to do whatever you like! We even have a library. Of course you are not allowed to go outside." "What kind of chores? Why do we even need to do them?" Scott asks, "don't you have the resources to hire people to do them?" I'm surprised he actually minds the chores. What I mind is the early wake every day! I feel like I'm back to school. "Ah not really they don't. See this place is actually a small branch and they barely have the money to keep it running. Since all the soldiers are busy keeping this place safe and patrolling the surrounding areas for other mutants it's up to us to keep this place clean." She can see that none of us very pleased with this and she seems like she regrets even mentioning it. "We didn't come here to play housewives." Kyle says. Andria holds her hands up. "Look. Those are not my rules. Like I said the Colonel will talk to you once he returns." "And when will that be?" Scott asks. "Probably this afternoon. He will explain everything to you!" I'm starting to get the impression that the more we stay here more "regulations" are going to appear out of nowhere. The first sign that something was off was that guy that took our blood. He said that they were working on a cure for cancer and if he was telling the truth then I'm the Queen of England. I decided not to say anything, at least not yet, but judging by the not-so-friendly looks we are getting from the other mutants and the fact that ever since we got into that room I've been hearing at least four soldiers pacing outside like they are guarding us I'm starting to regret my choice.